


Sweeter than Sweet

by awyeahjimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight Angst?, harrasment, protect kang yeosang 2k19, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: All Yeosang wanted was a god damned snickers. Why can't he ever just be out in public alone in peace?ORYet another self indulgent A/B/O ATEEZ one shot.





	Sweeter than Sweet

Yeosang is a shy man. He infuriates himself when he fails to do a little as say excuse. For example, he has been trapped in crowded elevators, unable to say “excuse me this is my floor”, more times than he cares to admit. Instead, he stays in the corner of the elevator trying to look as small as possible until it empties enough for him to slip out on to the wrong floor and take the stairs to the right one. He curses himself for being so weak. 

‘People say excuse me all the time’, he scolds himself, ‘and you’re too weird to do something even as normal as that.’

He sighs and thinks of how pathetic he is. 

It’s an all too common occurrence. One time he ate a whole meal that he didn’t even order because it’s what the server brought to him and he was too shy to say anything about it. When the server realized their mistake they had rushed over to apologize and asked why Yeosang didn’t say anything. Yeosang is pretty sure he turned beet red from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest as he stammered out an apology, not even really answering. Keeping his head down and eyes averted the whole time. Hot shame and embarrassment flooding through him.

He cursed himself even further when he thought of how his shyness only supported the meek, submissive stereotypes of omegas that so many others were trying to dispel. He wasn’t that submissive! Especially when he got to know someone. Once he gets comfortable with a person, he’s fine! Mostly. 

He knows that he’s the epitome of what an omega is supposed to be upon first glance. Slender, with delicate proportions, a sweet face, and quiet. Not one to speak up and cause a fuss, just do as he is told. This seems to attract unsavory alphas like a magnet whenever he leaves the house alone. 

He always tries to go out with at least one other person. Even bringing other omegas deter the brunt of what Yeosang attracts. Wooyoung and Seonghwa don’t have the issue to the same degree as him. Wooyoung is very loud and will shamelessly cause a scene at the drop of a hat. Seonghwa has that don’t fuck with me vibe and can do that thing with his eyes that literally looks like he will cut you in half with them. So whenever Yeosang is out with one of them he just steps behind them and tries to be a small of a target as possible.

However, today Yeosang made the terrible mistake running to the corner store alone. He was in the early stages of pre-heat and just HAD to have a snickers bar. He seriously couldn’t stop thinking about it. He’d been trying to sleep for almost an hour, but the thought of chocolate just wouldn’t leave his mind. 

Eventually he huffed and slid out of bed, careful not to disturb a sleeping Jongho. Yeosang couldn’t help but stare at his alpha’s face for a couple seconds. Jongho looked even younger when he was asleep. Relaxed and peaceful. The omega leaned in and left a quick kiss on Jongho’s forehead, resisting the urge to purr a little at the wave of fresh cut grass scent that wafted off Jongho’s hair.

He better make this quick. In and out. He will be back in ten, fifteen minutes tops with a snickers bar and nuzzling his nose into that musky, grassy scent. 

Yeosang pulled on a hoodie, shoved his sockless feet into some shoes, and left the apartment. 

He shivered a little at the autumn breeze cutting through his sweatshirt, and pulled the hood over his head. Checking his phone Yeosang saw that it was almost 11PM, the corner store will be closing soon. He picked up his pace, snickers bar all that was on his mind. 

In under five minutes he was pushing open the corner store’s door and making a bee line for the candy aisle. He paused, weighing the pros and cons between a snickers and reese's cup. 

“Aren’t you a sweet little thing.”

Yeosang whipped around and almost crashed in a large alpha’s chest. He almost gagged at the thick stench of hot asphalt rolling off the towering man. 

“E-ex-excuse me”, Yeosang squeaked out, trying to side step around the other.

“Hold up, sweet thing,” the alpha grabbed Yeosang’s arm holding him in place. He pulled back the hood off Yeosang’s head, inadvertently ripping at the omegas hair, causing him to whimper a little at the pain. 

“Who let such cute little omega out of the house this late?” The alpha leaned in closer to Yeosang, asphalt smell becoming even thicker around him as the alpha breathed in the omega’s scent. The lavender a little stronger than usual due to his pre-heat.

Letting out a growl the alpha said, “Come on sweetie, you’re coming home with me. I’ll show you what a real alpha is like.” The alpha began to pull Yeosang by the arm, and the omega felt the panic set in. He was alone. He’s too small to put up a fight against this alpha, but he began to struggle anyways, letting out panicked whines.

A vicious growl cut through the store, making the alpha loosen his grip for a second. Yeosang ripped his arm out of the alphas grasp and fell to the floor, scrambling backwards. 

Out of nowhere the grassy, earthy scent of Jongho enveloped him, feeling like the first breath of air the omega has been able to take since encountering the stranger alpha.

Jongho stepped in front of the omega, posturing towards the stranger alpha, absolutely radiating fury. Pissed off, protective alpha pheromones rolling off of him. He was a sight to behold. In his haste to leave the house he must have just thrown on the first things he found, not thinking of the chilly weather outside. His leg muscles were on full display as he was wearing a pair of Yeosang’s short lime green gym shorts, thick biceps and forearms showing through the tight sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. 

“Get the fuck outta here before I rip you in half”, Jongho spat through a growl at the alpha.

The alpha ran his eyes up and down Jongho, assessing him, and apparently decided it was too much trouble. He shot Yeosang a final regretful look before turning and leaving the store. Jongho growling the whole time.

Jongho kept his posture in front of Yeosang until he was sure the alpha was gone before turning and dropping down to where the omega was. 

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, brushing the omega’s hair back to get a good look at his face. 

Yeosang is pretty sure he was pale as a ghost, the panic still working its’ way out of him. He threw himself at Jongho, burying his face in the alpha’s neck, sucking in the clean grass scent, unable to answer the question just yet. 

Jongho held him and rubbed his back for a few seconds before separating them and pulling the omega up off the floor into a more dignified standing position.

“How did you know I was here?”

“I woke up and you weren’t in bed. I had a bad feeling, like I needed to get up and find you NOW. So I just followed your scent here and saw that piece of absolute shit-“ Jongho cut himself off, too angry to speak, a growl rumbling through him just at the memory. “What are you doing out so late alone?”

Yeosang hung his head, feeling shame burn through him at having caused such a scene over a stupid craving.

“I, uh, couldn’t go to sleep because, uh, I, uh, wanted…”, the omega trailed off, vaguely gesturing to racks of candy next to them.

Jongho’s eyes widened and just stared at the omega for a moment while he connected the dots. 

“Wah, how are you so adorable!? You should have woken me up!” Jongho exclaimed, “What kind do you want, baby?”

The omega felt himself flush and squirm a little at Jongho’s alpha instincts kicking in to provide for the omega in pre-heat. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed a snickers bar off the shelf and looked at the alpha. Jongho just raised one eyebrow.

“That’s all you want?”

Not even waiting for Yeosang to answer, the alpha grabbed another snickers, a reese's, as well as a couple other chocolate goodies off the shelf. 

“I’m thirsty, let’s get some drinks,” the alpha said in a thinly veiled move to get more food for the omega. 

They walked over to the wall of drinks and Jongho pulled out a bottle of Gatorade for himself and a giant thing of Yeosang’s favorite brand of chocolate milk. He always craved chocolate before his heat.

Hands full of snacks Jongho asks, “You want anything else?” His eyes wide an earnest. Always anxious to provide for Yeosang’s every need, especially in this kind of situation.

Yeosang shakes his head, a discreet satisfied smile on his face. They go up to the register and a bored looking beta checks them out. Before Yeosang knows it, he and Jongho are back in their room.

The urge to nest is pulling heavily on the omega’s instincts. He wants to feel safe and in control of his space after what just happened at the corner store. So he starts to pull all the sheets off the bed and rearrange them in a way more pleasing to him. Including a couple extra blankets here and there. It’s a good start of a nest, but nothing close to the blanket and pillow monstrosity to come in the next few days.

Satisfied for now, the omega crawls into his nest and nuzzles into a pillow he felt didn’t smell strongly enough of him. He looks up to see Jongho waiting patiently beside the bed with the snacks, waiting for the omega’s permission to enter his nest. Yeosang just makes grabby hands in the alphas direction.

Jongho climbs into bed, careful not to disturb the carefully placed blankets too much, and Yeosang practically dives on top of him.

“Thank you for saving me, Alpha,” He murmurs sweetly while nosing along the others scent gland. Strong arms come to wrap tightly around the omega, reassuring and warm. 

“Anything for you”, the younger replies, then letting out a low growl, “I can still smell that asshole on you.”

Jongho quickly flips them over, pressing the omega into the bed as he thoroughly scents his neck. Lightly nipping and licking up to the omega’s jaw, and then back down to suck a possessive mark right next to his scent gland. Yeosang lets out a whine despite himself, breath already coming a little too fast. He squirms and throws his head back to expose more neck for Jongho. He can smell his own lavender scent start to sweeten with honey, ever so slightly. 

To the omega’s disappointment Jongho pulls back and just looks at him. He looks a little awestruck, and undeniably in love.

“You’re too gorgeous for this world.” The words come out hushed, barely above a whisper. Jongho says it like he’s alone in a church, privately speaking to god. Total devotion.

Yeosang feels his heart squeeze at the raw honesty. Almost feeling like he’s invading in his own private moment. The omega presses a sweet, chaste kiss to the other’s lips. 

Jongho rolls off Yeosang to grab a snickers bar out of the bag from the corner store, unwrapping it and holding it out for the omega. Yeosang took it and hummed in content when he took the first sweet bite. Cuddling up onto Jongho’s chest like a contented cat, he continued to nibble on the candy bar, filling with warm satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Life's been rough recently and writing ATEEZ A/B/O fics is all that's getting me through it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
